


Should Always Be You

by Lozza342



Series: 12 Days of IwaKinkmas 19/20 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Bondage, Christmas Decorations, Cock Rings, Come Marking, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Kinkmas, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Vibrators, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Kindaichi can't wake up… because Iwaizumi has plans for his slumbering body. They had talked about it a while back, Iwaizumi's obsession with Kindaichi, the need he has for him. Sometimes when he's fast asleep, body lax and pliant, the only noises his soft breaths, Iwaizumi can't help but arouse himself at his back, thinking about how easy it would be to just…ORIwaizumi comes up with a plan to keep Kindaichi out of the way so he can wrap his presents and decorate.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Series: 12 Days of IwaKinkmas 19/20 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580086
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Should Always Be You

**Author's Note:**

> For: Dec 26&27/Days two&three: bondage // “You’re on the naughty list this year” / orgasm delay/denial // ~~the Grinch who Stole Christmas~~
> 
> Again... No regrets

Waking to the sight of Kindaichi's neck never gets old, the hickeys he left last night before they both fell asleep are dark and fresh. Iwaizumi peppers kisses to them, breathing softly over his skin. "Mornin' beautiful." He whispers, splaying his hand over Kindaichi's stomach to run circles with his forefinger. 

He doesn't get a response, and yet that itself is a perfect response. Iwaizumi shifts a little at Kindaichi's back, slow, careful as he leans up, placing his lips at Kindaichi's ear. "I've got a surprise for you, this morning." He whispers, and revels in the unconscious shiver his breath induces in his lover. 

Kindaichi's alarm is off this morning, Iwaizumi made sure. He did everything he could to exhaust him last night, with good sex and a lazy make-out that lasted longer than usual, that he dragged out by loving every inch of his skin, marking him up in preparation for today. 

Iwaizumi can't wait, heart giddy in his chest when he thinks about Kindaichi spread out for him, dark bruises of ownership on-display and obvious. Usually wide awake and cooking breakfast with him, Kindaichi now lay sound asleep beneath his hands. 

After all, he doesn't often get time to himself. Yet… It's not that he  _ wants _ to be alone, but rather he  _ has _ to. 

Their tree in the living room is bare, a grand total of three presents beneath it, and there's a box of decorations that Kindaichi's parents brought around for them on the floor in front of the tv. Neither of them are particularly… neat people, and neither of them have had time to decorate. Now it's four days until Christmas, and the box is still sitting there, full and collecting dust. 

The very least Iwaizumi can do is decorate, grab Kindaichi's presents from his car and wrap them up to fill the very bare tatami beneath the tree. 

So Iwaizumi had come up with a plan. 

When Iwaizumi comes up with a plan, he follows through. That's why his heart races so fast when Kindaichi makes a noise, a soft noise in the back of his throat. 

Kindaichi can't wake up… because Iwaizumi has plans for his slumbering body. They had talked about it a while back, Iwaizumi's obsession with Kindaichi, the need he has for him. Sometimes when he's fast asleep, body lax and pliant, the only noises his soft breaths, Iwaizumi can't help but arouse himself at his back, thinking about how easy it would be to just… 

The nights he had spent rolling from Kindaichi's back, panting and sweating and gripping his cock were plenty. Coming to the idea of Kindaichi waking up to him deep inside, groggy and sleepy, only able to roll his hips back and moan while he grips the sheets beneath him. 

Those mornings were awkward, where Kindaichi woke before him and cleaned him down, brows drawn pensively like he had done something wrong. 

Nothing, he had done nothing but captured Iwaizumi's utter adoration. 

That's what Iwaizumi told him, over breakfast one morning, where Kindaichi expressed his sorrow for being unable to keep him satisfied. Kindaichi had been worrying over that, of all things, but it was quite the opposite. Everything Kindaichi does is satisfying. They could not have sex for months and Iwaizumi would enjoy the new experiences together. 

He just wants Kindaichi, and he wants Kindaichi to be happy. 

It doesn't mean he wasn't giddy the first time Kindaichi expressed his curiosity for the act, when he asked him how exactly it was arousing, how he could help, if he could… do the same. 

Iwaizumi cannot and will not deny, getting woken up by Kindaichi deep-throating him was one of the best experiences of his life. Since then, Iwaizumi hasn't felt even  _ slightly _ guilty of bringing it up, remembering the sight of Kindaichi throwing his head back to swallow, the cheeky slant to his wet, puffed lips as he looked up at him between his legs. 

If Kindaichi had enjoyed it as much it had seemed, Iwaizumi had nothing to worry about in the first place. 

Now it's his turn, a few weeks further down the line, almost Christmas and a perfect opportunity. Iwaizumi gently peels himself from Kindaichi's back, lowering him to lie on his back on the bed and stands up to look him over. 

The ever-so-soft rise and fall of Kindaichi's chest lulls Iwaizumi into a calm that focuses him, keeps his heart steady in all his excitement. For now, he has to prepare, so before he gets carried away in counting the bruises dotted over Kindaichi's collar - he can do all that later - he sets to work, ducking beneath the bed to his supplies. 

It had been risky, simply leaving them beneath the bed, but even worse was to keep them in a drawer with their other toys, considering how often Kindaichi tended towards the more… adventurous sex. This is something beyond that - the simple, single pair of padded cuffs for restraint - when Iwaizumi picks up a set of matching cuffs. They are a set of four. Black leather and velcro, for comfort, to tie Kindaichi unmoving to each post of the bed. 

Biting his lip, Iwaizumi fingers the fabric once more in nervousness as he straightens. He's sure he had been bright red in the face when he pondered to buy them, as if it wasn't the first time he'd been in that particular shop for bondage gear. They had been luxury for the price, however, and even if not today, he has every opportunity to use them. 

"Let me bind you to the bed, Yuutarou, spread your body out for my pleasure…" He whispers to the quiet air, warm with his growing arousal. Placing the restraints on the bed, Iwaizumi pulls any remaining covers from Kindaichi’s body, leaving him completely exposed, still naked from last night's sex. 

Being quiet isn’t Iwaizumi’s biggest strength, but with his steady hands, he attaches each cuff silently to the bedposts, pulling roughly each time to test. Kindaichi is strong, it’s true, but even more so when he’s desperate, and the last thing Iwaizumi wants is for him to be getting free and getting, well,  _ off _ . 

Once the restraints are attached, and Iwaizumi is satisfied, he begins to concentrate on making every movement as smooth as possible, licking his lips at the first touch of his hand to Kindaichi’s bare skin. He brushes the back of his fingers over Kindaichi’s forearm laid over his chest before clasping his hand around his wrist and pulling his arm away. Iwaizumi’s mouth waters, heart pounding at every unconscious twitch of Kindaichi’s fingers while he picks up the first cuff, replacing his hand with it, sliding the leather gently around Kindaichi’s wrist and pulling the velcro tight around it. 

One down. 

Iwaizumi makes a point of dragging out the act. He likes having his hands on Kindaichi’s body, and he can even draw an occasional shiver, like at the press of fingers to a strip of sensitive flesh on the underside of Kindaichi’s tricep. It’s fascinating, the slip of hot breath Kindaichi huffs, too, like he’s consciously feeling it. 

Further down Kindaichi’s body, Iwaizumi feels more at ease, running his fingers the length of Kindaichi’s powerful leg to stretch it to the base of the bed. It’s not a difficult feat by any means - Kindaichi has always had such long, slender legs - and Iwaizumi easily attaches the cuff around Kindaichi’s ankle as he’s done his wrists. There’s nothing clinical in the way he fastens the last, either, kissing Kindaichi's foot and stroking the fine hairs on his shin once he’s finished. 

He feels like he needs to commend himself… Kindaichi has barely stirred, owing to the success of his plans last night, and for that, he allows himself to breathe and simply watch. 

Kindaichi’s body is flushed somewhat, lips trembling, and it’s obvious Iwaizumi has induced pleasure with his simple caresses, and he’s not even finished. 

There are two other items in his secret stash, so… unassuming. 

A single metal ring, and a curved shape of plastic. 

\- 

Kindaichi bites his lip, gasping at the not-quite-enough slide of Iwaizumi’s fingers curling inside him, dragging against his prostate. “Please…” He whines, panting as the fingers don’t leave. They don’t push in further, either, just continue to brush over and over against his frayed nerve endings. “Hajim-e!” 

Nothing is enough, the stretch only slight, the touch only teasing. 

Iwaizumi doesn't answer him, doesn't  _ move _ , but Kindaichi's body tingles with sensation as he drives his hips upwards just slightly, trying for any kind of relief. It's maddening, and once he watches Iwaizumi lick his lips, he squeezes his eyes shut. "Please, Hajime… Please…!" He begs unabashedly, hands curling into fists pinned to the bed. 

Something changes in the rhythm of Iwaizumi's fingers, and Kindaichi's eyes fly wide with a strangled inhale. 

He looks back down through blurred eyes and Iwaizumi is gone. However the sensations are still there, there's still rhythmic pulsing against his prostate, and when he panics to sit up, his body doesn't move. 

The onslaught is endless, Kindaichi wants to draw his legs up, twist away from the very  _ real _ sensations at his backside but he  _ can't _ . He can't  _ move _ . 

It takes several moments to calm himself down enough from his wet dream back to reality, to gain some coherence. Even with the intensity of the pulsating vibrator inside him, matching the throbbing of his morning erection, he manages to look up to where he tugs his arm against a sturdy cuff, testing it by pulling  _ hard _ . It has only a little give, not enough to move substantially to do… anything. 

Kindaichi's other arm is the same, and after pulling on that one too, he lets his head fall back to the bed. “Hajime.” He says through a breath to the ceiling, accepting his fate. It doesn’t stop his entire body flushing at the idea that he slept through Iwaizumi tying him to the bed… and apparently… 

Curling his toes, Kindaichi takes a breath and looks down at himself. There’s a sheen of sweat on his skin from his exertion, but there’s come, too, streaking right over his stomach and chest, a very obvious mark amongst the bruises littered there. 

Apparently… that, too… 

Where Iwaizumi got the idea from, Kindaichi can’t fathom, however that isn’t to say he’s not completely and utterly down with it. In fact, it’s the opposite, even more so when the vibrator inside him quickens, disrupting any train of thought but ' _ more… _ ' 

Kindaichi’s body arches upwards, heels digging into the bed, and he moans to the ceiling. He knows Iwaizumi is nearby, adjusting remotely the settings of the toy within him. It’s new, he can tell, it’s thinner than any others they have, he’s never had anything so infuriatingly  _ not enough _ pressed up against his prostate, and perhaps most obviously… none of the others came with a fucking  _ remote _ . Kindaichi has always been used to Iwaizumi being with him, watching him, fucking him with it until he begs for his cock. 

Today is different. There’s no Iwaizumi to beg yet, no possible respite, no matter how much he whines and begs and squirms, he’s not getting anything. 

That thought leaves his mind hazy, eyes glazing over as the vibrator is switched up higher. He must know he’s awake by now, must know he’s already so desperate, cock stood hard and red and curved so prettily over his stomach. There’s a distinct pressure there, right at the bottom, that makes Kindaichi whine pitifully. “ _ Shit. _ ” He curses, nails digging into his palms where he curls them into fists and pulls on the restraints. Even knowing how futile it is, the tension in his arms as he tries to resist feels good, pumps up his adrenaline until he’s panting and gasping uselessly. 

Personally, Kindaichi despises the ring tight and snug around his cock. He can only see a glint of metal between the curls of his pubic hair, and it only serves to drive him that little bit crazier as he twists away from the sensation of a third setting on the vibrator, one that is a relentless attack on his prostate. It doesn’t  _ stop _ , no matter how much he moves away, it’s just  _ there _ . There’s tears blurring Kindaichi’s eyes the longer he squirms, and in squeezing them shut, warm streaks dirty his face. “Please…” He begs the air, before his body rocks back into the sensations, chasing them instead of trying to get away and he’s a goner. 

\- 

There’s something so serene to the tiny black remote sat next to him. Iwaizumi thinks about it a lot while he wraps, keeping his lip bitten in concentration as he smooths out the last slip of sellotape over Kindaichi’s last present. He’s not the best at wrapping presents, hence he’d left it so late, but they turned out well, considering…   
  
He sticks on the last of his labels - a simple note “To Yuu, From Hajime x” written neatly inside - and pushes it beneath the tree with the others. There was a time where he would've thought the kiss was a little too much, but they've been together long enough that he knows… the blush that will spread on Kindaichi's beautiful cheeks will take his breath away again, like always. 

Iwaizumi's hands shake as he picks the remote up again, turning the setting down to a low hum. "Bare with me, Yuutarou…" He says, licking his lips and standing, giving the room a once-over. 

The decorations have yet to go up, the lights around the room - honestly, it would be easier for Kindaichi to do it, he's taller - and the tree… although… 

Kindaichi has always been the one to finish the tree. 

It takes way too long staring… thinking about it… to realise, he still  _ can _ . 

At that, he grins, turning on his heel to the kitchen. It's about time he checks on him. Iwaizumi hasn't heard much noise through the wall more than pathetic moans and the occasional, "Hajime," but never his safeword. 

Iwaizumi moves with more speed than necessary to fill up a glass of water and move to the bedroom, heart flipping in excitement, in anticipation of seeing Kindaichi as earlier… but more awake and more desperate, flushing from head to toe and ready to beg. He doesn't bother calming himself down when he opens the door, eyes raking Kindaichi's body as soon as they're able. 

He can't help it, his desire, the way his mouth instantly waters at the sight. 

The setting of the vibrator is still low, but Kindaichi's hips don't stop moving, grinding down with neediness against the small toy. "I hope you're not expecting to get off doing that." Iwaizumi says boldly, deeply in the suffocating room. 

Kindaichi's body instantly jumps, glazed-over eyes snapping to him and cock valiantly twitching like it knows it's going to get attention. Kindaichi whines, a pitiful, desperate sound that sends a sliver of pleasure up Iwaizumi's spine. "Hajime," He pants, mouth wet, "You…" 

All Iwaizumi does is hold up the remote in confirmation, smirking as he clicks up the setting and watches Kindaichi's eyes unfocus, rolling back with his head before he shuts them. The moan he releases crumbles in his throat, and Iwaizumi watches Kindaichi swallow hard, Adam's apple bobbing once before his mouth falls open again. 

"Yes." He replies, finally, waiting for Kindaichi to open his eyes again before he moves forward. "I brought water." 

Kindaichi blinks a few times, and Iwaizumi knows he's completely gone to the mind-numbing sensations, his body's need to just chase the pleasure and damn the rest. Still, Iwaizumi kneels over him, carding his hand through sweaty hair and tips Kindaichi's head forward, bringing the glass to his lips and tipping the liquid up. 

"Drink." He says, and Kindaichi drinks every last drop. 

Kindaichi's cheeks are wet when Iwaizumi kisses them, setting the empty glass on the bedside table. "Hajime, please…" Kindaichi moans, bowing his back from the bed, "I need you…" 

"Shh, I know, baby," Iwaizumi says, petting his hair, "you're doing so, so well…" he mumbles into his cheek, ghosting his lips down to Kindaichi's mouth to kiss him, pressing a hand on Kindaichi's chest and switching the vibrator to pulsate, leaving Kindaichi's legs to kick out, muffling a moan against him where he shoves in his tongue, grinning wildly. 

He's hot all over, sweating and trembling with tension. Iwaizumi drags his tongue from the heat of his mouth - giving only a glance to his lips bitten cherry-red - and over his jaw to his neck, tracing marks from last night. "Need-" Kindaichi pants, clack of metal signalling the pull on his restraints, "need your cock…" 

The way he begs, so pretty, so trained, Iwaizumi feels pride bloom in his chest, the tantalisingly smug feeling, knowing that he's got Kindaichi wound up so tight around his finger that he knows to beg for his cock when he needs it. "Soon, baby, I'm not done, yet." 

Not done teasing him, not done decorating the tree. 

Iwaizumi's cock is half hard in his sweats where it responds to Kindaichi's pleas, his whine of disapproval when he's refused. "Now, now, don't be naughty, or you'll get nothing." Iwaizumi hisses into Kindaichi's skin, biting down on an unmarred piece of flesh. 

Whimpering, Kindaichi takes it like he takes all of his marks, although he struggles and squirms a little beneath his hand. Thanks to Iwaizumi's warning, Kindaichi doesn't say anything more, stifling his moans with bitten lips. 

"Let me hear you, baby," Iwaizumi murmurs, dragging from his skin, trailing his tongue through the sweat on his chest, "don't hold back, you're still needy, you don't have to hide…" He drawls, hands sliding down Kindaichi's sides, thumbs rubbing his skin deceptively softly. "I want you to know how much I love you, how much I own you…" 

The next bite clamps down onto Kindaichi's chest, where Iwaizumi sucks a faint mark, before he impatiently moves to his nipple, stood to attention so appetising. The reaction is instant, Kindaichi pushing his chest out, puffing hot breaths in anticipation as Iwaizumi swipes his tongue over his nipple. The shudder he draws runs all down Kindaichi's body, and back up again, at which point he grins, latching on. 

Kindaichi cries out in pain, Iwaizumi's teeth digging so harshly and quickly into sensitive flesh. He can't move, however, can't complain lest he disappoint Iwaizumi, and that fact makes Iwaizumi pull, tugging the nub while he begins rolling the other within his thumb and forefinger. 

"Haji-" Kindaichi begins, groaning at the added pressure of teeth, the pinch of fingers Iwaizumi gives him in punishment. He stops, like a good boy should, but he still whines weakly, until Iwaizumi pulls off with a deliberate, harsh pop. 

"Shush, Yuutarou. You don't want to be left with punishment… believe me," Iwaizumi warns, casting a glance to Kindaichi's cock, drooling excessive precome on his stomach, "You don't look like you have much choice but to obey me, right now…" 

It's so erotic, the way it twitches, a last effort to beg for him. 

He would give in, but… "Stay put, baby, just a little longer." 

Breaking contact with Kindaichi brought with it a pretty little sound, wide eyes disbelieving. "Please!" Kindaichi begs, hand desperately reaching out for him. He looks distraught, abandoned, and Iwaizumi feels the power it brings rush through him, he can't help but smirk. 

"Sorry. You're not getting my cock yet, no matter how much you beg…" 

With a cruel, simple flick of his hand, Iwaizumi switches up the setting once again, and Kindaichi sobs, pleading to him with a high-pitched whine. "I- I've been… good!" He pleads, gasping as his hips grind down, likely against his volition. 

Iwaizumi tuts, shaking his head. "Unfortunately… you're on the naughty list this year." 

With that, Iwaizumi exits the room, leaving Kindaichi sobbing with nothing but need. A surge of energy flows through him, bringing unwanted attention to his cock throbbing in his sweats. He's desperate, too, but the wait will pay off… he knows. 

Iwaizumi takes a few breaths to compose himself, adjusting the sweaty remote snug in his hand. He grins, hearing another sob wrack Kindaichi's body. 

It's so early in the morning… yet Kindaichi's so out of it, so deep in subspace he couldn't imagine ever being out of it. And Iwaizumi put him there, on the cusp of madness. 

All because  _ he _ was late for Christmas. 

\- 

The next touches take what feels like hours to come, when he's so sure he's drowning in tears, wondering whatever he did wrong for such a punishment. Every sensation sparks fire, and with it, Iwaizumi's soothing voice. "I'm here… I'm here…" He whispers into his ear, hot breath making him shiver. 

"Please-" Kindaichi begs again, throat cracked and hoarse, desperate to comply, "I need to come…" 

"I know, honey…" Iwaizumi mutters, before he moves away, and Kindaichi tries to chase him, tries to cry, because he can't handle him leaving again. 

"Hajime! Please, don't-!" There's movement at his feet, a hand gripping his shin… It's Iwaizumi's grip, and Kindaichi lets out a breath, slowing his panic. "Don't… leave me…" He asks, choking on his dry throat. 

"I'm not leaving you, baby." Iwaizumi says, following a grating sound that distorts Kindaichi's thoughts into a mess. 

He just needs to come, regardless of what happens now, his body jerking so desperately. through his teary eyes, he can only see that his cock is a bright, dark colour below him. The noise comes again, and Kindaichi winces at the loudness, whimpering. 

"Shh, I've got you," Iwaizumi reassures, and there's a strong, tingling sensation that runs up his thigh. After being unmoving for so long, the feel of his muscle moving stings pleasantly, and Kindaichi absently licks his lips. "You want my cock, right? That's what you begged for earlier." Iwaizumi states, so matter-of-factly as if none of this phases him at all. 

Kindaichi nods furiously, his free leg twitching on the bed, "I want your cock, Hajime… I need to come…" 

His leg is pushed back, knee to his chest, and the angle causes his hips to stutter violently as the vibrator adjusts inside him. "You do…" Hajime muses, licking his lips, "You've been hard for so long, waiting for me… You're so patient…" 

While Kindaichi appreciates the smooth drag of Iwaizumi's palm over his thigh, it's so unbelievably slow, he can't be patient for much longer. In fact… he doesn’t think he had been patient in the first place! Kindaichi whines in displeasure when fingers knock against the toy in his ass, adjusting it and causing his body to jolt, as if a spark of electricity against his abused nerve endings. 

It happens again, and Kindaichi knows Iwaizumi's doing it on purpose, watching in sadistic pleasure as his body twitches again, involuntarily. "So sensitive, aren't you? When I do this?" For a third time, Kindaichi's body jumps, Iwaizumi's hand gripping his thigh to hold him open and steady. A rumbling laugh graces Kindaichi's ears, and they flame red in embarrassment at the sheer mocking it holds, "Pretty thing… I can do anything to you, can't I?" 

As long as that thing is fuck him, Kindaichi has no objections, but right now, all Kindaichi knows is that if he wants to come, he doesn't have a choice. "Yes… Yes, please, Hajime!" Kindaichi whimpers, watching Iwaizumi's smug face, full, blushing cheeks and pink lips twitching up in amusement. "I n-need you…" 

"Desperate for me, just how I like you…" Iwaizumi chuckles, and all at once, without a single warning, Iwaizumi turns the vibrator settings to full and Kindaichi cries out, head flying back against the bed and eyes screwing shut. His cock throbs desperately, so close to coming, and he could… Against the cock ring, he's so close that he could come… But a weight settles over him, as his body rocks back and forth with the assault inside him. "Don't you dare think about coming…" Iwaizumi growls into his ear, and Kindaichi shakes his head. "Good, good. Because you don't want punishment… You want my cock, right?" 

"Yes!" Kindaichi gasps, tears streaming over his face, and Iwaizumi kisses his cheek, beneath his chin and down his neck. 

"Yes what?" 

"P-Please!" Kindaichi adds, and in a swift motion, his hole is emptied. 

It's a bittersweet respite, his entire body so tense against the vibrator for so long, he still shakes as if it's there, hole twitching with loss. Fingers soon take the vibrator's place, finally stretching him out like he needs to be, thrusting in and out in a rough, perfect slide that Kindaichi rocks against. The movement against his walls is a pleasure he'll never take for granted again. "You took that so well, baby, you can have my cock." 

Kindaichi sobs in relief, rocking into Iwaizumi's fingers, unable to feel the burn of a third with how his entire being still seems to vibrate, ass taking all three fingers without slowing. They curl against his prostate, and he jerks violently, but he doesn't stop fucking back on them for the litany of praises Iwaizumi gives him, moaning with each thrust leaving him full. 

Open-mouthed kisses ghost over the column of his neck, Iwaizumi panting against him. "Gonna fuck you now, since you've been so good." Iwaizumi rasps, throat tight. He moves from his neck, slipping his fingers out to leave him empty again. They slide, wet against Kindaichi's other thigh, and roughly pushes it back to mirror the first. 

Folded over so tightly, Kindaichi pants with the force that Iwaizumi pushes him down, but the ache and burn in his exhausted muscles only heighten the pleasure of Iwaizumi's bruising fingers gripping his thighs. He looks up through glistening lashes to see Iwaizumi towered over him, and he swallows at the sight of his flushed, grinning face, wishing this memory to never leave him. 

Iwaizumi doesn't give any time to drink in his beauty, however, as he lines up, carefully sliding his cock over his perineum, smearing precome there. Kindaichi's hole twitches, the head of Iwaizumi's cock catching teasingly on his rim. "Fuck, you're so pretty." 

With that, Iwaizumi slams inside, his face screwing in a pleasure he had also been denying himself, and Kindaichi keens. "Hajime!" 

Finally, the satisfaction of being stretched full. Kindaichi revels in every moment, letting his mouth fall open to moan at every sensation. Edged for so long, with something so insignificant, Kindaichi takes Iwaizumi's rough, animalistic thrusts with pleasure, letting his body - and the bed, with it - rock with the force. 

Iwaizumi pants above Kindaichi, never slowing, not for a second, angling to brush his prostate and bring sweet oversensation. Kindaichi can't help but chase it, even as his eyes water. "Hajime, more- please…" 

Somehow, Iwaizumi does manage to give him more, hands gripping his thighs  _ hard _ and slamming into him with a force that grinds the bedsprings and rattles the headboard against the wall. Kindaichi's toes curl in the air, body rippling with each powerful thrust, and he pants in tandem with Iwaizumi, moaning on every perfectly aimed drag against his used prostate. 

The sounds are obscene, he doesn't dare forget each and every one as Iwaizumi's hips snap into him. "Yuutarou," Iwaizumi moans, and Kindaichi looks up at his face dripping with sweat, eyes unfocused, "You looked so beautiful, so peaceful… Your body was so  _ pliant _ , and so  _ easily _ let me tie you to the bed…" He explains, punctuating his points with harsh thrusts, "I couldn't help myself, couldn't help but to come over your sleeping body, to  _ mark _ you… I couldn't help but to drive your body  _ crazy _ for me, so you could beg and plead so prettily so I could  _ deny _ you…" 

Kindaichi's mind grows dizzy, eyes crossing uncomfortably, but he moans pathetically, pulling on his restraints tying his arms. He wants to grab hold of Iwaizumi, dig long trails into his back… 

"Oh how pathetic you are, how much you need me… You want to come, Yuutarou?" 

Kindaichi will say it as many times as Iwaizumi wants, just to hear that one order, the one he's so close to, he just needs the word. "Yes- Yes- Hajime please! I need to come, I need you!" 

Iwaizumi leans forward, pressing into him painfully, cock grinding deep inside him. "Good, I'm close, baby, going to come inside you." He says, kissing his lips before leaning back again, straightening out to gain the leverage to pull back and fuck into him. Kindaichi watches his face, the way he sticks his tongue out, then bites his lip and lets his eyes flutter shut. 

Letting his own eyes do the same, Kindaichi arches his back, pushing against Iwaizumi's last thrust before Iwaizumi is coming, pulsing inside, gorgeous moans setting Kindaichi's insides alight along with the heat of Iwaizumi's release. 

"Come, Yuutarou." Iwaizumi orders, hand clasping around his cock. The single touch against hot skin is all he needs to come. It's embarrassingly fast, but Kindaichi doesn't care, revelling in the tunnel of Iwaizumi's hand to thrust into as hot streaks fall across his chest, mixing with Iwaizumi's earlier release. 

It takes a long time to calm down, every single touch too much. 

The slide of Iwaizumi's cock from him, the very gentle slip of the cock ring leaving him to shiver uncontrollably, whining and squirming away. "Stop moving…" Iwaizumi says, but it takes him to hold him down to get it off. 

All of Kindaichi's muscles ache intensely, joints protesting the movement of his legs as Iwaizumi lowers them. "Hurts…" He mumbles, and Iwaizumi leans to kiss his thigh before lowering it to the bed carefully. It makes Kindaichi's cheeks burn, but it does make him feel better, if only because when he's with Iwaizumi, the hurt is always so intensely  _ good _ . 

\- 

"Shh, baby, I know…" Iwaizumi soothes, trailing his hand up Kindaichi's arm shaking with tension as he tugs on it. "I'm getting them off, stop tugging." 

Kindaichi complies, and Iwaizumi lets out a long breath, contented and fulfilled… 

That might have been the best sex he's ever had. Sometimes it's nice just to  _ use _ Kindaichi, without any of the embarrassment and insecurities. Sure, those parts of him are sweetly endearing, and always make sex a special experience… but Iwaizumi doesn't think Kindaichi is complaining either, his chest rising and falling slowly, back to an even pace, eyes shut. 

He looks thoroughly defiled, yet so at peace, and Iwaizumi thinks he could just about do it all over again. 

Kindaichi's body flinches at the sound of the velcro, and Iwaizumi whispers an apology before doing the other, kissing Kindaichi's forearm before laying it against the bed. 

"Yuu~." Iwaizumi coos, knelt next to the bed, crossing his arms over it and resting his chin on them. "Don't fall back asleep." 

Kindaichi lets out a soft sigh, head turning to the side before he opens his eyes, still glistening, but now completely focused. "Hajime, you… sneaky bastard." 

Taken aback, Iwaizumi blinks, raising his head, before he watches Kindaichi smile lazily, at which point he grins. "Like I said, honey…" Iwaizumi starts, reaching a hand out to pet Kindaichi's hair, "I couldn't help myself… You're just too pretty, Yuutarou." Even with messy, greasy hair and salt-stricken cheeks, covered in come and cool sweat, he looks so pretty. "Besides… I needed you out of the way." 

It's Kindaichi's turn to look surprised, and Iwaizumi's turn to smile as he finds Kindaichi's hand to take. 

"Shower, first. You're an absolute mess…" 

The blush that covers Kindaichi's body is completely worth it, and Iwaizumi laughs when Kindaichi pushes himself to sit and sees just how much of a mess he really is, giving him an even deeper blush. "You like when I give myself to you, right? When I'm…  _ pliant _ ." 

"So much that I would fuck your pliant, sleeping body a thousand times over… Should you wish me to." 

The shiver that travels down Kindaichi's spine is obvious, as is the heat in his cheeks and in his quickening breaths, but he smiles. "Even you don't have the stamina for that, Hajime," He jokes, winking. 

Iwaizumi may as well have been shot dead, straight through the heart at the wink, and he can barely remember the joke in his stunned state. 

"But if you like it so much… Then you can carry said pliant body to the bathroom, can't you?" 

The confidence Kindaichi has after rough sex is incredibly infuriating, but so sexy at the same time, and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. "I was going to, anyway," he protests to a smug grin, when he slides his hand around Kindaichi's back and one beneath his knees, "This cheek is why you were on the naughty list." 

Kindaichi snorts a laugh, undignified and cute, sliding his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders as he picks him up. "You really said that… I remember… you actually said that…" Kindaichi chuckles, kissing Iwaizumi's blushing neck, "I'm glad I was naughty." 

The low rumble of Kindaichi's voice at his neck sends a shiver over Iwaizumi's spine, however he can't disagree… 

\- 

"Really?" Kindaichi grumbles, rolling his eyes as Iwaizumi drapes the blindfold around his eyes, tying it loosely at the back of his head where his hair still drips wet. 

"Shut up." 

The tone Iwaizumi uses is more of a suggestion than it is an order, and it puts Kindaichi's nerves at ease that he's not planning anything more today. "Yes sir." He teases, grinning at the blush he knows Iwaizumi is wearing. 

Pulling him gently - although Kindaichi is entirely sure it would've been rough, had Kindaichi's legs not been shaking - Iwaizumi guides him from the bathroom and down the hall to the living quarters, both hands on him at all times. Kindaichi is glad for them, because he's clumsy at the best of times, let alone… blindfolded and fatigued. 

Luckily it's not far to go, and thanks to Iwaizumi's guidance, he makes it with no incident. "One sec." Iwaizumi says, pressing a hand to his chest before clicking a few switches. With a long, deep breath, Iwaizumi tugs off the blindfold, and Kindaichi blinks his eyes open. 

Tears spring to them nearly immediately, trailing the line of multicoloured fairy lights around the room, down the tree covered in decoration, to the presents underneath it, and Kindaichi suddenly can't breathe. "You…" 

"I needed you out of the way…" 

"Hajime… You did this on your own… for me?" He asks, stepping forward to look closer at the small ornaments on the tree, the way the tinsel reflects the lights dancing beautifully. 

"I wanted to surprise you." Iwaizumi replies softly, winding his arms around his waist and kissing his neck. 

Laughing, tears yet again trailing over his cheeks, he grabs one of Iwaizumi's hands and turns around. "In more ways that one…" 

Iwaizumi ducks his head, but Kindaichi can see the blush in the tips of Iwaizumi's ears.. "It's our first Christmas in this apartment… I was worried we wouldn't get time to do it." 

"I love it… Thank you, Hajime." Kindaichi leans down, tilting his head to kiss Iwaizumi's lips softly. Iwaizumi leans up to respond, squeezing his hand reassuringly. 

Until Iwaizumi breaks away quickly, lips smacking. "Ah-! I almost forgot!" He ducks away for a moment, fumbling with the remnants of decorations in the box to pull out the last thing the tree needs. 

Kindaichi has known the ornament since he was small. It had been tradition since he was very small in his family, that he would be the one to finish off the decorating with the star on top of the tree. But how does Iwaizumi know…? "Hajime…" 

"Do the honours, Yuutarou." Iwaizumi says, handing him the star, faded golden and scuffed from years of use and storage. 

It's no chore for Kindaichi to reach up and balance it on the tip of their tree, drawing his hand away to savour the moment like always. "You're not just letting me do it because I'm taller, are you?" 

A sharp pain comes to his side as Iwaizumi jabs him playfully, and he can't help but laugh, Iwaizumi joining him after a moment of pretending to be mad. "I know it's always been you. It should always be you…" 

"Thank you, Hajime." 

Iwaizumi blushes, rubbing the back of his head, "You're welcome…" He mumbles embarrassedly, before turning towards the kitchen and clapping his hands. "Now! Sit down, I'm making you breakfast." 

Kindaichi lets a broad smile cross his face once Iwaizumi's back is turned, and sinks into the soft, plush couch. The ache of his muscles sinks with it, and he lets them fall numb while he watches the Christmas lights and listens to Iwaizumi hum in the kitchen, wondering… How long would it take for Iwaizumi to do something like that again? 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
